100 Days of Basketball Idiots
by Dying Lights
Summary: AU drabble challenge (occationally oneshots included): Different scenarios Light (me) and my friend Shadow came up with. Current AU number: 155. If you want to participate, pick a number at random and, if you want, a character you like.
1. Chapter 1

**AU 108/Day 1: Tetsuya #2, Akashi #2 and their strange relationship**

Or, that AU where Bokushi is Akashi's pet cat. Akashi and Kuroko are friends, but unfortunately, their pets don't get that much along.

The sound of the door knocking send Tetsuya seemingly flying to be the one to open it and welcome his guest in. Luckily, it was a late Sunday morning, allowing him to relax, alone or in the company of a friend. He opens the door, and there he is, standing in front of him, with shining scarlet eyes and matching hair, is Akashi Seijuro.

"Hello, Akashi-kun." he greets him, inviting him in. "It's nice to see you again." It takes him a few moments too late to notice a crimson furred ball in the redhead's arms.

Noticing the shorter teen, the cat jumped from his owner's arm and performing a graceful landing, allowing him to take off his shoes. The four-legged creature led the way to Kuroko's room, as though it was his house instead of being a guest, causing the host to chuckle.

"You two are much alike." he voiced his observation, not earning a reply from his friend.

In the meantime, the red-haired pet had reached Tetsuya's bedroom, swiftly entering the slightly opened door, jumping on the bed and curling on its feet, allowing itself to relax.

And it'd all be good, if a certain someone's barks weren't present.

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Is that how you behave to guests?"_

" _I don't remember inviting you here."_

" _Too bad then; I don't plan on leaving."_

" _I hate you."_

" _The feeling's mutual."_

The barking and mewling naturally drew the two teens' attention, who walked to the room at their own pace. The scene instinctively made them laugh.

"They both get along so well." they said in unison.

" _We don't!"_ cat and dog protested in their own way of speech, although unfortunately, they weren't understood.

" _Get lost."_

" _Know your place."_

Kuroko took the cat in his arms, while Akashi petted his dog, earning a series of surprised stares. "I thought Akashi-kun didn't like dogs?"

"I don't like _disobedient_ dogs. There's a difference. Yours is an obedient one."

"Like owner, like pet, then?"

"Like owner, like pet."

 **(Day 1: end)**

Okay, so, I gave myself a personal challenge: Write drabbles and/or oneshots for as many of the AUs me and Shadow came up with. The counter is currently on 155. Here, Akashi doesn't have another personality; however, he has a pet cat who's a lot like him. He doesn't get along with Nigou at all, and Nigou can't stand his 'I'm absolute' attitude. Though they do start to get along at some point. It takes time for it, really long time.

Our masterlist contains various AUs, different anime and game AUs, some more original ideas, some include basketball, some don't, some work better with certain characters than others. If you want, you can pick one number at random, along with a character you want to read about (not necessarily) and I'll write it. Sound nice?


	2. Chapter 2

**AU 78/Day 2: Sherlock-verse**

When they reached the age of 18, Akashi Seijuro 'disappeared'. Midorima Shintarou, however, is sure there's something behind it, and he'll make sure to find out the truth.

" _Those six years have been fun."_ he remembers him say. _"It's sad, though; all good things come to an end."_

Now, at the age of twenty three, Midorima Shintarou searches for what he calls 'truth', the reason why Akashi had decided to depart from their lives, slowly cutting all sorts of contact, as if his intention was to subtly let them know he was still out there.

Which had led him to his current situation: employing the hacking skills of one of his former high school teammates.

"Took you long enough, Shin-chan~" the raven-haired male laughed, causing him to sigh.

"Just do what you're paid for, Takao."

However, it did nothing to halt Takao's laughter. "You don't pay me, Shin-chan."

The 'disappearance' of his friend and former captain drew him towards mysteries and investigations. Sure, he had some good observation skills but it was nothing close to Akashi or Kuroko, who often chose the course of actions to pursue based on the person's reactions or habits. Slowly but surely, he was nicknamed as the ''Japanese Sherlock Holmes'', a nickname that truly despised.

"What does it take too long?"

The shorter male sighed. "You've asked me to hack into government files, you you understand how hard this can be?" his frustration was obvious, if dropping the silly nickname was indicating anything. "There's not much I can find, really, just old photographs. And when I say old, I mean decades old."

"Show me." the green-haired male demanded.

"Sure, sure." the other replied. "Take a seat and see. Then tell me what you think."

The oldest picture dated was one dating back to 1937, two men in military uniforms shown in them, one _Kiku Honda_ and _Akashi Seijuro_ , who had much of a similar built to the Akashi Seijuro he knew.

The next that drew his attention was again with the same men, taken only seven years later, again with the same uniforms, only this time, _Akashi's_ left eye was captured in a lighter shade of gray. Everything else was exactly the same for both.

The following he focused on was taken in the late 1960's, and it was the oldest coloured one. In it, there were three people in it: two men and a woman. The woman stood on the right, wearing a purple kimono, and possessed black hair with a bob cut and dark amber eyes, seemingly reincarnating the very essence of a _Yamato Nadeshiko._ The man on the far right seemed to be her counterpart, or twin. His hair was styled in a similar way, equally dark in colour, which chocolate brown eyes, wearing a gray yukata.

The one in the middle was the most striking though; with scarlet red hair and piercing eyes of the same shade, slightly taller than the two, seemingly a carbon copy of his former captain.

The picture claimed them to be _Kiku, Sakura,_ and _Seijuro Honda._

There were others, more recent, some with Kiku and/or Sakura, others alone, although in most, the gathered information claimed him to be _Honda_ Seijuro rather than _Akashi_ , as he knew him.

Yes, he was confused, but that confusion made him even more curious and insistent on finding out the truth.

"Shin-chan? Sherlock?" Takao called him in an attempt to snap him out of his deep thoughts, willing to start using even more ridiculous nicknames. "Want me to search for anything else? Where that person leaves and so on?"

"Please do." he replied, fixing his glasses and leaving.

 **(Day 2: End)**

Ah, I really enjoyed writing this one! To be honest, it does have another connected to it and, if you're familiar with _Hetalia,_ then you've probably recognised the names _Sakura_ and _Kiku Honda_ , well, you can guess what Akashi's relation is with them.

Kiku's official height is 165 cm, while Akashi's 173 cm. A little bit more than _slightly._

 _Yamato Nadeshiko_ describes a woman who is gentle, balancing feminine and cute, frail looking but holding inner strength, in sort, a representation of the 'ideal woman'.

If I missed anything, or if there's something you don't understand, feel free to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3/AU 37: Falling Minds**

Alternatively, the one AU where Akashi does something after the fateful Winter Cup finals (not exactly intentional, mind you) that costs him the ability to play basketball and, in extend, a part of his sanity as well. (Please note that I'm a little shit that makes her precious babies suffer so that she can feel better about some stuff.)

If there was one thing Akashi Seijuro absolutely loathed in his life was his father appointing himself a judge to his life, all against the teenager's will. His victories meant nothing, and his defeats were met with consequences. Victory was indeed like breathing; if he didn't win, he'd be forced to part with a part of himself; a metaphorical death.

"I heard you were defeated." Akashi Masaomi stated, uncaring. "Do you understand the consequences of your actions?"

The younger Akashi nodded. "I'm not to play basketball anymore."

"Prove it to me." he demanded, and seemingly without the slightest hesitation, Seijuro puts his hands over his left eye, pulling it out of its natural position, gently leaving it on the desk, walking out, unfazed by the trail of blood left on his path.

The horrified screams of maids and butlers alike at the sight of their 'young master' unconscious and covered in blood seemed to not reach the family head's ears.

 _(timeskip - two months later)_

A certain shadow by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya was worried. _He_ promised, right? That'd they all get to play again. So why, whenever he called or mailed the redhead, the reply he received was _"I'm sorry, but I can't this time, maybe another day."_ every time? When, after two months, he decided enough was enough, he gathered his former teammates for a _visit_ to Rakuzan.

What he didn't expect was to see the Rakuzan regulars on edge, muttering something about an important hospital visit and, seeing Kuroko and the other five (Kagami tagged along), insisted they followed.

It was a surprise, and not the pleasant kind of surprise.

There, on a rough hospital bed laid one who some referred to as the king (now somewhat 'former' king) of the (basketball) court, in the most pitiable position possible. Half his head was covered in gauzes, hiding from sight his hair and eyes befitting of his name, looking frail and weak, unmoving, a sight the former Teiko students could never imagine, not even in their wildest dreams or worse nightmares.

The group of ten was startled when they heard the voice of the redhead, addressing them. "If you're here to show pity, you can go. I don't need it, and it should save some of your precious time." the tone of his voice was venomous and cold, and gave a worrying feeling at the others.

"Akashi-kun."

"Kuroko." he muttered, recongising the voice. "Can you do me a favour? Take the gauzes off of my head."

"Maybe you should ask the doctor first." the shorter male suggested.

"You can take them off. I could have done so two days ago, to be precise."

"Akashi-kun...?" he asked again, confused.

"There's something I need to show you. So do it, please."

Not seeing another option than to obey his former captain's order, Kuroko did as he was told. Those few moments seemed to pass excruciatingly slow, but when the gauzes fell on the side and Akashi Seijuro opened his eyes, no one could utter a single word.

Akashi Seijuro had open his right eye, glaring at them. His left eye remained close. It was...

There was no left eye. Not anymore.

"Kuroko. Midorima. Aomine. Kise. Murasakibara. Kagami. Mibuchi. Hayama. Eikichi. Wasn't I clear when I asked to be left alone?"

"Sei-chan!" Reo was the first to react. "What have you done?! You didn't have to, you shouldn't!" he scolded his junior. "How are you going to play now?"

"That was the point of it." he replied, emotionless. "The proof that I will leave the court and never play again."

"Don't play games, Akashi!" it was Aomine who yelled. "What does it mean, _never play_ again? Has being beaten messed your brain?!"

"It wasn't a decision I took myself, Aomine." was the reply he received and, by the looks of it, Midorima knew.

"It was your father, wasn't he." it wasn't a question, nor a guess, and the silent redhead was proof of it.

 _Why?_ was what everyone wondered.

"Leave."

No one moved from where they were standing.

"I said _leave._ "

Again, no one did, not even Kagami, who had no reason to be there in the first place.

" _Who told you to come? Go away! I don't need you! I don't need anyone, and most importantly, I don't need your pity!"_ Akashi screamed. _"I don't want you here! What can't you understand? I don't want to be around you anymore! I have no use of you, so go away already!"_

Without having much thought over their actions, they all moved to hug the smaller teen. It seemed to be working; after all that yelling, he started to feel more secure, allowing himself to lower his guard, and finally, cry.

No one knew how old those tears were; when they were made to be shed and he just swallowed it all. Was when their old team started falling apart? Back when his mother died? No one knew, no one dared to ask. After all, they didn't need to know, and didn't want to. They just wanted to allow their friend a moment when he could allow himself to show weakness, to be _human._

" _Go away..."_

"No. You need us. So we'll stay here."

Minutes passed in silence, without no one saying a word.

"Thank you."

A month later, Akashi Seijuro returns to Rakuzan and the basketball team, this time, as head coach.

 **(end)**

I swear my intention for today wasn't to write heavy angst like that. I was going for 13, which had some fluffy MuraHimu included, but ended up with 37 (Akashi having a mental breakdown was the original description) because a) I had a bad night and b) I had an argument with my sister, so it all went to my writing. I promise I'll be doing 13 next, after all, I promised it to Shadow and I'm not one going back on my promises.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU 13/Day 4: Murasakibara knows the cake is a lie**

 _(Alternatively: Himuro finds out Murasakibara's traumatic gaming experiences, namely, playing Portal, after Kuroko's suggestion. Fluffy MuraHimu, as I promised.)_

Himuro Tatsuya never expected that playing video games could end up stopping without notice, leaving for the kitchen in an attempt to console a certain purple haired teammate, by preparing a cake for him, no less.

It all started an hour or so ago, when Atsushi had knocked on his door, and he invited the taller boy in, for their planned night of videogames.

"What are you playing, Muro-chin?" the giant had asked, and he proved to be foolish enough to answer.

"Portal, do you know it, Atsushi?"

The taller teenager's face seemed to get two shades paler. "Kuro-chin had suggested the game when we were in Teiko."

"Did you enjoy playing it?"

No response.

"Atsushi? Are you alright?"

"The cake."

Tatsuya was genuinely confused. "Eh? What cake."

"The cake!" Murasakibara yelled, trying to fight back tears.

The shorter seemed to understand what he meant.

 _The cake is a lie, huh._

Without a second thought, he dragged his guest to the kitchen.

"Muro-chin... What are we doing here?"

Himuro didn't reply, instead started his work. Sure, he couldn't rival Kagami when it came to cooking, but baking, well, it was something he was good at, which proved useful when situations like these arose.

"Are you making a cake? For me?"

"Well, this is real life. And you should know that, around here, the cake is _definitely_ not a lie."

 **(Day 4: End)**

Quick. Short. Sweet enough? I hope so. I included two headcannons I have about Himuro: One, he's really good when it comes to making sweets, contasting Kagami's cooking skills. Two, he's the kind of person that will play a game again if he enjoyed much the first time he did.

Kuroko indeed was the one behind Murasakibara playing Portal. It was mean of him, I know. But reminded that both me and Shadow like the idea of Kuroko being an evil little shit, so yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU 127/Day 5: Final Fantasy**

 _(Ah, no, I'm not re-writing one of the original titles. There'll be elements common to the whole series, though, including a bizarre group of adventurers, including a Kagami's incurable fear of Chocobos.)_

"You mean, you traveled through the ruins of Teiko? Were you suicidal, nanodayo?"

"Midorima-kun. Kagami-kun came from beyond the Seas. Of course he couldn't know about the history, or recent misfortunes, of Teiko."

"Thanks, Kuroko."

Kagami Taiga was born and raised in where the people here called it the 'Land beyond the Seas', however, he decided to return to his motherland, the island kingdom of Teiko, that was nothing close to the lustrous image his grandmother had planted into his head. The Grand Capital that shared the name with the land was utterly destroyed; people fled to any and all directions. Eventually, the kingdom was split into five different countries: Kaijou, Seirin, Shuutoku, Tōō, and Yosen, each one now protected by one of the former royal guard each.

It only left the ruins of the once glorious capital lying on the centre of the former proud kingdom, its surrounding area uninhabited, to receive the name Rakuzan, and be treated as though monsters roamed it freely, marking it as home territory.

"You need to tell us what you saw, -ssu!"

"Shut up, Kise! You're annoying!"

"It's not that you don't want to know what Kaga-chin saw, Mine-chin."

Meeting with the 'Rainbow Squad' as he dubbed them was turning out to be a nightmare. Them being the former members of the royal guard and not seeing each other for years could have such an effect. Probably.

The one he met first with was a Summoner and Holy mage, and now Seirin's guardian, Kuroko Tetsuya, who carefully saddled him on his Chocobo -and Kagami wasn't going to admit that the large, black-feathered flightless bird scared him, _never_ in a million years.

"Don't worry, it won't harm you because his feathers are a different colour than most of his kind." he had tried to calm him.

"I haven't seen a creature like this before anyways."

After Kuroko heard that Kagami had escaped with his life from the ruins of Teiko, he tried -and succeeded- to bring his former teammates to Seirin. Kaijou's Blue Mage Kise Ryota, Shuutoku's Grand Archer Midorima Shintarou, Tōō's Samurai Aomine Daiki, and Yosen's Berserker Murasakibara Atsushi, each one riding a different Chocobo, fitting their own colour patterns. (Kise was the only one to ride the common, yellow-coloured variety.)

"Please tell us what you saw there, Kagami-kun."

Taiga let out a sigh. "Look, there was a guy in armour there, who attacked me."

 _Your presence defiles the peace of those who fell here._

"Armour?" Kise exclaimed. "What kind of armour?" he asked, spreading a bunch of sketches in front of him.

 _Only those who have experienced lost are deserving a place in the shambles of this city._

"This one." Kagami pointed out. "Only the guy held a pair of swords instead of sword and shield."

"Not possible, nanodayo." Midorima interrupted.

"Bakagami, do you remember the colours, the patterns on it, maybe?"

Kagami took a pencil and made the designs he remembered. "Something like this, but the armour was black in colour, and the markings were red..."

Everyone froze in place.

"It can't be..." Kuroko started muttering. Everyone, except Kagami, knew it was coming.

"Liar!" he accused. "You're lying! Who sent you? We know he's dead! We searched for him! We found nothing! And now, you come here and tell me that?"

"It's true!" Kagami tried to defend himself.

"Are you telling me someone found _him_ , and defiled his body by removing _his_ armour and corrupted it? _Heaven's Judgment_ of all things?" Kuroko was beyond hysterics.

"Kuroko-cchi..." Kise tried to calm him down. "He could make a mistake. I mean, look at him. Doesn't strike as a smart one, right? He has the same face like Aomine, after all!"

"You're not one to talk, Kise!"

"Excuse me, but who is _he_ , exactly?" Kagami asked, trying to bring attention back to himself.

Midorima eyed him carefully. "You truly have no idea then." was his conclusion.

"Well, _he_ is the former Captain of the Royal Guard, appointed by the now deceased King Nijimura. Paladin, carrier of _Heaven's Judgment_ , one of the most unique set of armour ever created. _He_ had made himself a legend, even at the age of fifteen. _He_ was our Captain, the one who led us through victories, and the one who gave up himself to make sure we lived through the _Teiko Calamity._ "

The name echoed in his mind.

 _ **Akashi Seijuro.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AU 139/Day 6: Heist AU**

 _(Alternatively: Kiseki is a notorious group that performs heists for the thrill of it, and Kagami wants to bring them down.)_

"Aomine Daiki. I'm sure you know well why Officer Kagami arrested you, am I wrong?"

"Tch. Something with those Kiseki guys, right? Everyone's rambling about it."

"You're telling me you were accidentally there? I don't believe that."

"You're assuming things. I was there for something, but definitely not any Kiseki business. Don't know them, and don't want to."

"Nijumura-senpai!" the one called Kagami yelled. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Leave him there. If there's another heist and he's not moved from there while it happens, then and only then, we'll allow him to go. No one can be at two different places at the same time after all." and beckoned the younger to follow him out of the holding cells area.

 _Meanwhile..._

Akashi was fuming. "How could Daiki be so careless? He's not an amateur!" he shouted, over and over, until he seemed to calm down, and his subordinates -or should he say, _partners in crime?_ \- deemed it safe enough to talk to him.

"Akashi-kun, that was mostly my fault." Kuroko defended Aomine. "I know I usually go unnoticed but Aomine-kun deemed it better to not risk it."

"It was Kagami patrolling and Nijimura close-by. It was the wisest decision Aomine ever made, nanodayo." Midorima added.

The mention of _that_ name made Akashi even angrier, not only with the whole situation, but with himself as well. It could have been way easier if he could simply make him _disappear._ He had always been a thorn on his side. Always suspicious of his doings, always somewhere there, watching, was _Nijimura._

But Akashi wasn't an average person, not in any way. Firstly, he was an _Akashi_ , and that included everything the name entailed: power, influence, money, even if he rarely resorted to such _cowardly_ means. Secondly, he was _Seijuro_ , a prodigy in any and all fields: well-versed in politics and philosophy, talented in sports, music and strategy, there wasn't anything he couldn't do or talk about and being extraordinary pleasant while at it.

And lastly, he was the _Emperor_ , leader and mastermind of the notorious group called _**Kiseki**_ , who performed the most unbelievable heists just for the simple thrill of it. Not just him; everyone, even the kind-looking Kuroko, the ever-cheerful Kise, or the helpful Momoi enjoyed it. Besides, they always targeted the conceited, self-centered members of the supposed elite of their society.

 _ **(Well, Seijuro himself belonged to that part of society, but that was what gave him the idea to start the whole ordeal.)**_

"Nijimura won't let Daiki unless Kiseki performs another heist. I suppose it's a good thing we left out one of the easiest _targets_ out. Now's the time." Akashi made his decision.

"Akashi-kun," Momoi started, "does that mean...?"

And Akashi smiled, something he rarely did. It was a sign of the upcoming Apocalypse, whenever that happened. "Indeed, Satsuki. I need you to prepare the _announcement._ "

Everyone stared at their leader.

"Kiseki will attempt, and succeed, in obtaining the _Sun's Heart_ jewel from the Akashi Private Gallery."

 **(Day 6: End)**

This one was fun to write, sometime I might write more of this. I mean, there's so much happening: Aomine and Kagami have a strange relationship with each other, Kagami's best friend is Kuroko, who, in turn, is a little shit and knows how to manipulate him (doesn't need much though), Akashi and Nijimura are rivals, things happen. Oh well.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
